All That Really Matters
by Jecka07
Summary: Set at the end of Ch. 485 of the manga. Luffy's concern for his first mate. Please Read and Review. First fan-fic. Diclaimer: I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.


Everyone is Fine and That is All That Matters

All That Really Matters

He woke slowly, but happily because he immediately knew that it was finally over. A great battle that had nearly cost them everything, but why wasn't he in pain or even tired? Doubt filled his mind, had he died? No, looking around as his precious crewmembers rose out of the rubble he knew they and he were still alive. He quickly took stock of his crew, everyone was alive and safe. True he hadn't seen Zoro yet, but his first mate was strong, stronger than the rest of the crew except perhaps himself, he was the one that caused the lest amount of worry for his Captain. So, he rejoiced that they had all survived the dangerous encounters and they would now be even stronger. His next thought was that it was time to eat.

He eagerly looked around to locate where his cook had disappeared to. The captain's happy thoughts were brought to a shocking halt when he saw Sanji struggling across the rubble carrying a body so covered in blood that at first Luffy didn't even recognize who it was. But it was the young Captain who first saw the bit of green hair that was not stained in blood, and realized that one of his precious nakama was seriously injured. He did not panic or falter in his role of leader. Looking around he noticed that Chopper was placing bandages on some minor injuries of one of the numerous strangers they had just helped.

"Oi, Chopper," Luffy said to gain the doctors attention, "Come have a look at Zoro."

With that command the rest of the crew noticed Sanji approach as he walked up to where Luffy was waiting and carefully laid the stupid marimo down.

Chopper quickly scurried over to the unconscious man's side and taking in the seriousness of the swordsman's condition, his eyes widened and he screamed for someone to get the doctor. The rest of the crew shouted in unison that he was the doctor. "Oh, yeah," Chopper sheepishly acknowledged as he began his examination.

"What happened?" Nami asked to no one in particular. As the Strawhats gathered around their fallen comrade. Sanji stared down at the blood on his hands, Zoro's blood. Franky and Usopp were struggling to maintain control of their emotions. Luffy looked at the concern on their faces and addressed his crew;

"Oi, Nami, Franky, go check on the ship. Ussopp find out if there are any other serious injuries. Robin, stay and assist Chopper if he needs it. Sanji begin preparing some food I'm hungry!"

Nami, Usopp, Franky, and even Sanji looked at their captain wondering how he could be so insensitive with one of their own hurt so badly, while Chopper and Robin began to lay out the necessary instrument for the doctor to do his work. Luffy knew what they all were thinking. His face hardened into a serious expression, as he pushed the famous strawhat down on his head, and calmly said, "Don't worry. Zoro is strong. He'll be fine." Their captain's brief speech spoken with unwavering conviction somehow renewed their hearts hope and faith. They accepted another one of their Captain's groundless statements and none of them questioned it as they set out to accomplish their appointed tasks.

After they were gone, Luffy allowed concern to settle on his features as he looked down upon the bloodied and broken body of his first mate. Luffy was well aware that most saw him as an idiot because of his simple and carefree outlook on life and his unwavering faith that things would be ok no matter what. However, Luffy took his responsibilities as captain to protect his nakama very seriously. He knew that Zoro was seriously, probably critically wounded. But he had to believe in the swordsman's strength because the alternative was simply unacceptable. And despite what most thought, Luffy was not an idiot, he had intentionally sent the rest of the crew away so they too could believe as he did and not have to worry. Zoro wouldn't want them worrying.

Something else bothered Luffy. He didn't know what had caused these grievous injuries. The rest of his crew was exhausted with minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises nothing life threatening and nothing near the level of Zoro's condition. In addition, Luffy took stock of his own body. He felt fine; in fact, he was better than fine he felt light, rested, and refreshed. It didn't make sense and he didn't know why, but somehow he just knew that his good health and Zoro's injuries were connected in some way. He unexplainably felt that he owed his life to his first mate.

He knelt down beside Zoro's prone body. He didn't bother asking Chopper about his condition because he wouldn't really understand the explanation and it didn't really matter anyhow. Instead Luffy stared at the unconscious man's face searching for signs of life. Chopper and Robin vigorously worked to patch up their injured friend; they were so focused on the task at hand that they didn't pay attention to their captain's presence.

Luffy's heart skipped a beat as he watched Zoro's eyes flutter open. Zoro squinted trying to see through the blood running down his face. Luffy took off his vest and wiped the blood away from his friend's face and their eyes met. Luffy felt a pang of guilt in his chest because this man; his loyal first mate, his nakama, a man he could and had depended upon like a brother was hurt so badly.

"Oi, Zoro," the young captain whispered, "whatever you did it worked. Everyone's fine." Zoro nodded slightly acknowledging he was glad to hear it, but even that small moment caused him to grimace in pain. Luffy continued, "I don't know what you did but I have this feeling that I owe you for something big and . . ." Zoro narrowed his eyes, shook his head, and Luffy stopped talking. Zoro glanced at Chopper and Robin, who were busy bandaging his numerous wounds, he looked back at Luffy, then he looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled as the sunlight fell upon his face and he drifted to sleep.

Seeing his smile, Luffy understood the message that Zoro had silently conveyed. "Everyone is fine, and that's all that matters!" Luffy would respect the honor bound swordsman and not inquire of him what had happened. But he also renewed his vow to become, stronger, to become a better leader. So, he would be able to protect his nakama, and he would be worthy of the unwavering devotion they had in him, because he was their captain, the man who was going to become the Pirate King!

But for now, everyone, including Zoro, was fine and for this moment the sun was shining, they were all alive, and that is all that really matters.


End file.
